


Poorly Timed Nudes

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jong is in a meeting n taem is bein a shit (per usual)warnings: sex themed/sex centric, cursing





	

“That VCR isn’t long enough to cover our transition from that segment of slow songs to like, fucking, Woof Woof or Dream Girl,” Onew says, sighing as he looks down at the proposed set list. Jonghyun nods in agreement, and his phone buzzes as soon as Key begins hashing out a new plan. His lock screen is suddenly alight with four different texts from Taemin, obscuring the meticulously created collage of Roo photos he’s set as his background.

Jonghyun huffs, slightly annoyed that Taemin is texting him in the middle of a member meeting. He  _ knows  _ how important these meetings are, and he would have been here, too, if he didn’t have an individual photoshoot at the same time. He opens up his messages, intending to tell Taemin to shut up, until he sees that the other is still typing.

“i have a surprise 4 u ;) ready?”

“3...”

“2...”

“1!”

Jonghyun nearly chokes on his complimentary, SM provided water bottle when the last text comes through.

It’s a picture. Of Taemin. With basically nothing on. Nothing besides black lace panties, adorned with bows and frills and-

“ _ Jonghyun? _ ” Key snaps his fingers in Jonghyun’s face, who immediately slams his phone on the table, face down, “Are you paying attention?”

“Um, yeah- I, uh... I agree with whatever you just said?” Jonghyun smiles nervously, praying to god above that nobody snatches his phone to see what he was just gaping at.

“Oh my god,” Key rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, clearly dissatisfied with his response.

“Sorry, it was my sister. She’s going through a... situation right now,” he says, but feels a little gross dragging his family into Taemin’s poorly timed nudes. He rubs his slightly sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Just finish texting soon, okay?” Onew smiles graciously, gesturing for Minho to continue.

“Anyways, I think that it would be best if we sang-”

Jonghyun grabs his phone again, and is relieved to find that Taemin hasn’t sent anything worse in the last two minutes. Although, it is difficult to imagine being sent a picture worse than your boyfriend with fluffy blonde hair, a subtle smokey eye, his plush lips forming a self-satisfied smirk, and that practically sacrilegious pair of underwear in the middle of a meeting. He quickly replies.

“what. the. shit. im in a MEETING taem” 

“u didn’t like it ? :(((“

“i mean i DO but that’s not the point”

“:v”

“aren’t u at a photoshoot rn? how r u wearin those? if this is part of the shoot’s concept i s2g”

“lol no i’ve been wearin them all day n nobody has been helpin me change so”

“u mean u did this to me on PURPOSE??? u PLANNED this??!!”

“☆.*・((ε(*･ω･)_/ﾟ･:*:･｡☆｡･:*:･ﾟ＼_(･ω･*)з))・*.☆”

“ur such a hoe”

“mmmMMmMMMmmM yes talk dirty 2 me jonggie”

“im turning off my phone now”

“i’ll b waitin 4 u when u get home ;)))”

“bYE”


End file.
